Vance
Vance is a charismatic human paladin, and one of the strongest fighters in all of Esparrus. He was the most powerful guard in Bristol until he retired to a peaceful life in Ellery. He is renowned for having driven Relzrureos away from Bristol and the neighboring towns several times, before helping to defeat him once and for all in The Battle at Fellrock. He currently has a rather positive relationship with the party. Appearance Vance is a handsome man with a powerful build and fiery red hair. His arms (and likely the rest of him) bear the scars of past battles. He wears silver full plate armor with golden trim. He wields a large, ornate greatsword with a white aura about it, and a red and silver kite shield. He also carries a longbow and quiver. Personality Vance is patient and kind, even with those who lie their way into his home, apparently. As a paladin, he has vowed himself to follow Lux's principles of goodness and order over all else. Honor, valor, and compassion drive his actions. He is straightforward, preferring not to beat around the bush. He has also been known to be a bit clumsy. Abilities A world-famous paladin, Vance wields the power to heal those he meets. From wounds, to curses, to sickness, he is happily able to render the unhealthy healthy again. He also wields offensive magic to strike down evildoers, such as his black dragon adversary. Finally, his combat expertise rivals that of the most advanced fighters, and his marksmanship is considered second only to Karven's. Outside of battle, Vance's charm and transparency help him greatly in social situations. History Vance rose up through the ranks in Bristol, surpassing Vavith and then Tydrom himself. Ever humble, he didn't seek a higher standing and maintained a great relationship with Tydrom. Black dragon Relzrureos was chased away from Bristol and neighboring towns by Vance several times throughout his career. These battles honed Vance's skill and helped earn him the reputation he currently holds. A few months before the meteor hit Fellrock, Vance fell ill with an unidentified disease. It seems magic cannot cure this mysterious ailment. Upon discovering this, Vance quietly retired to Ellery to be with his partner Gilgrik. The party, at Tydrom's behest, retrieved Vance for The Battle at Fellrock. He faced his adversary one last time, weakening him greatly and saving many others with his knowledge of Relz's abilities. His illness eventually rendered him unable to continue, however, and Corbin stayed at his side to help protect him. Without Vance, it is likely the death toll would have been far greater for the Esparrans. At Present Vance will spend one month working with Vavith to determine how everything should be handled in Bristol, in Tydrom's absence. Upon getting all of this squared away Vance will resume his retirement in Ellery with is partner Gilgrik. Relationship with the Party The party first met Vance in Ellery, but Mars (as Roye) had surely seen him around Bristol prior to this- perhaps even chasing off Relzrureos or other beasts. Vance first knew Mars as Emma- the human female form she used to trick Gilgrik into thinking she was Vance's cousin. Once Vance asked the party to be straight with him, Enra gave up her animal disguise and Ivan came inside as well. When the fate and current state of Fellrock were explained to Vance, he advised the party to head to Bristol and Nordrake to recruit both armies for the fight. Later he met up with the party, and cured Walnut and Theryn of their lycanthropy. The party gained some respect from Vance in The Battle at Fellrock and during the days leading up to it. He offered them positions as town guards in the new town of Thuradin, but they declined as he had anticipated.